A switchgear assembly is disclosed, for example, in German patent specification DE 196 95 304 C1. The known switchgear assembly is an electrical assembly for the medium-voltage range, which is essentially physically bounded by two or more switchgear cabinets arranged in a row. Various electrical devices, such as electrical lines, transformers, busbars and power breakers are arranged in the switchgear cabinets, which act as encapsulation.
If a fault occurs within the encapsulated switchgear assembly causing an arc to form, the arc results in a pressure wave forming within the switchgear assembly. In order to prevent the encapsulation of the switchgear assembly which is present there from being destroyed, provision is made for the flow of gas produced as a result of the arc to be passed to the outside via channels. In order to ensure that persons and objects located in front of the outlet openings of the channel are protected, the outlet openings are each provided with a damping element. This damping element has a large number of deflector elements, which act as a labyrinth for the flow of gas. The damping element considerably increases the length of the path of the flowing gas. In addition, the deflector elements act as cooling elements. The gas flow conditions of the damping element outlet can be coped with easily and are non-hazardous.
A large number of individual deflector elements are required for the damping element to act effectively. In order to guide the flow of gas along a flow path which is as long as possible past as many deflector elements as possible, a physical volume is required which cannot be reduced indefinitely. The design of the damping element, which cannot be reduced in size indefinitely, restricts the arrangement of such a damping element on a switchgear assembly considerably. In addition, it is problematic to point the outlet opening of such a damping element in any desired direction, for example at a point of access for the operator on the switchgear assembly or directly against building walls. Even when the damping element damps and cools the flow of gas very effectively, a risk to persons and material cannot be ruled out. Owing to the abovementioned conditions, the known designs are quite restricted with respect to the arrangement of channels on encapsulated switchgear assemblies.